


Highway To Hell

by orphan_account



Category: Mötley Crüe, Papa Roach, Sixx:A.M.
Genre: Bloody, Drama, F/M, I am evil and I know it, M/M, Psychological Horror, Torture, inspired by synnerxx
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-03
Updated: 2017-07-20
Packaged: 2018-08-12 19:50:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 9
Words: 8,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7946905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Papa Roach, Mötley Crüe and Sixx: A.M are touring together when their bus breaks down. Looking for some help, they find an old warehouse that's not at friendly as it seems. Let's just say their lives go downhill very, very quickly ...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Starting Trouble

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Synnerxx](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Synnerxx/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Slaughter House Road](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6960376) by [Synnerxx](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Synnerxx/pseuds/Synnerxx). 



> This story is inspired by the wonderful Synnerxx, hers is titled "Slaughter House Road", you should definitely check it out.
> 
> I am aware that mine is very similar in many ways, but I am trying to differ.

 

"Anyone else want a beer?", Nikki asked, opening the small fridge to get out some alcohol for himself. Dj and James raised their hands immediately, as well as Tommy, but nobody else of the three bands sharing a bus for their tour. 

Just as Nikki was about to sit down and pass on the cans, the bus started shuddering hard, then stopping completely in the middle of nowhere. 

Of course, Nikki fell forwards, landing half on top of Mick who pushed him off again, grumbling about being too old for this shit.

"Sorry, grandpa", Nikki grinned apologetically, sitting down correctly again and handing over the beer, while everybody else chuckled at him.

 -

Matthew, their bus driver and bodyguard, came in the back where they were seated, rubbing his neck and stated: "Well, looks like our engine is fucked. I'm going to take a look at it, but I can't promise you anything."

"Where are we now?", Vince asked, flipping his hair out of his face, earning a quiet chuckle from Nikki who was more than used to the singer's diva behavior.

"Somewhere in Texas, the street name was Slaughter House Road or something. Don't ask me."

"Charming name ...", Jacoby commented, smiling a little.

"Sounds like your birthplace", Jerry snickered, grinning at the dyed blonde, only to be flipped off by the younger, causing everybody else to laugh.

Matthew shook his head, ignoring their bickering and headed outside to check the engine.

"I don't know what you wanna do, but I need a stretch and a smoke", Tommy declared, following the driver, already getting out his pack of cigarettes. The other guys simply nodded, filing out behind the two. Only Jerry stayed behind for a second to wake up the youngest of the group, Tobin, who had fallen asleep about two hours ago.

"Hey, sleeping beauty! Time to get your lazy ass up!"

 -

Just when Tobin and Jerry stumbled out of the bus, Matthew backed off as smoke poured out of the hood.

"Well,", Nikki drawled, "that's just brilliant."

The driver nodded absently, heading back inside to radio for some help, only to find out that it wasn't working anymore. He pulled out his cell, but the words 'no service' flashed the screen. Annoyed, he hit some buttons before growling quietly, when he still wasn't getting any signal. Not that it was a big surprise seeing as they were lost in the middle of nowhere. Giving up on his own devices, he went outside to where the others were waiting.

"Anyone's phone working? I got nothing."

They all pulled out their own phones, only to get the no signal as well, but DJ pushed a few buttons and started to smile a little. "Wait, I think i got it!" He scrolled down, while all the others were staring at him. Then, the smile got wiped off his face. "Shit. Never mind."

"Fuck", Tobin murmured under his breath.

James looked at him. "What did you say?"

"Fuck. That's teeny slang for 'I don't like this'. I'm only 36, you know", Tobin explained, pushing some hair out of his face. 

"That's why you talk so weird. I couldn't quite place it ...", Mick said, causing everybody to chuckle.

"Yeah ... right." Tobin grinned. 

Jacoby smiled brightly and placed an arm around the bassist's shoulder. "He's our little brother. Nobody gets to hurt him, that's our job."

"I can protect myself, you know?"

"Sure. And I am a good drummer."

"You suck."

"I know."

Jerry watched the argument in amusement and shook his head.

"C'mon. Tobin, you need a protector, accept it, but no helicopter mum. Jacoby, you're an asshole."

Both men flipped him off, but Jerry didn't even look at them anymore.

 -

"Well, I don't know what to tell you ...", Matthew sighed, rubbing his face and shaking his head slowly. For a second Mick thought that he might need a hug, but Matthew simply grabbed a work kit and opened the hood again, trying to fix it himself. Anybody would've offered to help, but they all didn't know shit about cars and probably would've caused more damage. 

"Wait, Tony, didn't you tell me about this street some time ago? Did you live around here?", Jacoby asked.

"No, I lived in Houston, but you're right, I went here for vacation when I was a kid. That street always fascinated me." Tony tried to get the thick curls out of his face. Without the AC on it was too hot.

"So, do you remember anything from around here?", Jerry asked on, not willing to give up easily. 

The older one rubbed his neck, thinking about it for a minute. 

"Um, I think there's an old warehouse up the road a little. I don't remember already passing it at least ... I'm not sure if it still exits, though, it's been a while since I've been here the last time."

He blinked at his friend. 

"Worth a shot, we don't have anything better to do anyways. Do you agree, T?", Nikki asked, slapping Tommy on the back. 

"Yeah, I guess", Tommy agreed, punching the bassist back a little harder than necessary. 

"And don't hit me, asshole!"

"Come on, children, stop it! It's embarrassing ...", Mick scolded them, but the smirk on his lips told them, he wasn't serious. He was used to their friendly fights by now, after years of being in the same band and sharing one bus. DJ, James, Vince and Jacoby started giggling like the young teenage girls they were in mind. Matthew barely looked up as he declared: "I'll try to get it back up ... if you get help, come back here. If I get it, I'll get you in the warehouse, so please don't go any further and don't hide from me, I'm not in the mood for your childish games. I'll see you later, don't set everything on fire."

"Who do you think we are?", Tommy asked, but Matthew shot him a single look, making the group crack up in laughter. It was known that Tommy and Nikki had already set several things ablaze, with and without trying to. 

"Come on, that was one time!", Nikki complained, but nobody cared about him. 

"Let's just move", Vince offered, setting off down the road. Without any complaint, the group followed the singer, heading for disaster. 


	2. Sometimes Abandoned Things Are Better Left Alone

 

The ten rock stars followed the empty road, the hot sun beating down on them, as hot as hell's fire. Vince quickly regretted ever singing the words 'We like it hotter than hell'. Even Nikki didn't give a shit anymore and pulled his dark hair up in a ponytail to let his neck get some air. The Papa Roach guys chuckled, their hair was short enough not to really bother them. 

"Why is it so hot? I'm going to die!", Vince complained. 

"Shut the fuck up, this was your fucking idea!", Nikki snapped, sick of hearing the blonde whine all the time and suffering himself. Everybody knew not to mess with him when he got pissed, hungry or was too tired to care.

"Oh, so you do know that slang ...", Tobin chuckled, being able to make everyone crack a smile. Only Vince stared sulkily at Nikki who glared back. This could go on endlessly, they both were regularly having staring contest that nobody won, mostly because someone would just tell them to leave it and continue their tasks. 

"Knock it off, you two should be role models for the younger ones, here, not behave like toddlers", Mick demanded as he walked past them, followed by DJ, James, Jacoby and Tobin who snickered quietly. Jerry sighed, shaking his head. He couldn't say that his own band was behaving any better.

Instead of watching the bitch fights between the others, he caught up with his band's drummer. 

"Tony, how much further? I can't stand their bickering in that heat any longer ..."

"If I'm right it's just over this hill, so don't worry." He gestured to the hill in front of them. Jerry nodded and smiled to himself, dreaming of the cool shadow that hopefully existed behind the walls.

"What kind of warehouse is it anyways? What was there?", Tommy asked over his shoulder from his position right next to Nikki.

"It's a compound of warehouses, if it's still there. They were for different stuff, I can't tell you what for. You should know my memory sucks."

"Nice", DJ added, nodding slowly. 

"How is that nice?", Jacoby asked, openly confused. 

"No idea, dude!", DJ paused. 

"Awesome", Jerry commented, rolling his eyes, but he smiled slightly at the confusion of the older guitarist. 

-

The group just walked on, stopping to stare down the hill as soon as they saw about twenty large, dark grey buildings. In the front there was a smaller, brown building, probably some kind of an office to manage all the different warehouses. The whole area was secured by a big chain-link fence, too high to climb over. 

"It got bigger ...", Tony remarked. 

"Man, it's fucking huge!", Tommy exclaimed, smiling in awe. 

"Well, do you wanna stay here or are we gonna take a look at it?", Vince asked, already taking off jogging towards the entrance. 

"Wait up, motherfucker!", Tommy yelled, racing behind him. Their childish laughter could be heard in the whole valley while the rest followed at a more comfortable pace, not wanting to exhaust themselves even more. Only Tobin still lagged behind them, looking about to pass out. Jerry glanced back at him and stopped, waiting for the youngest to catch up. 

"What's wrong, Tobin?" 

"Not sure. 'm kinda dizzy. Probably the heat."

Jerry narrowed his eyes at him. He knew that Tobin could pass out easily when he got overheated or his blood pressure went down. 

"Wanna return to the bus? You could lay down there ..."

"Nah, I'm fine. Just need some shadow."

"Alright, come here." Jerry wrapped an arm around his friend. He new that Tobin got touchy when he wasn't feeling well, no matter how hot it was. Now the younger bassist clung to his band mate as they slowly followed the others who were already waiting by the front gate, on an empty parking lot. A sign was next to the gate which was locked securely: 

'NO TRESPASSING'. 

Of course nobody gave a shit about that while looking for a way in. Tobin just sank against the fence, causing Jacoby to glance at him. 

"You okay?"

Too exhausted to talk, Tobin just gave him a thumbs up and closed his eyes.

"Nikki, do you have a bobby pin for me?", Mick asked suddenly. 

"Do I fucking look like girl? Do I look as if I had one?", Nikki asked back, looking extremely pissed and kind of ... ashamed? 

"Nikki ..."

"Yes, I have one", Nikki gave in quietly, pulling one out of his hair, letting the strand fall in his face. Mick chuckled and took it, then reached out for the padlock on the gate. Nikki looked as if he'd expect someone to make some comment, but everybody just watched the oldest calmly pick the look, before pushing it open. 

"No fucking way, dude, you're awesome!", Tommy exclaimed as Mick walked through, turning back to the others staring at him. 

"You coming?"

Jacoby and Jerry helped Tobin back up, then they all followed the guitarist, closing the gate behind them. Tobin sighed in content when Jerry lead him through some shadowed ways towards the office building. Everybody looked at the youngest, but he waved them off, leaning against his band's guitarist and relax a little. He didn't care where they were going right now, he just enjoyed the protection from the sun, the solid body next to him and the familiar voices in his ears. Now they all hoped that they could find some phone in this obviously abandoned area. A phone that could save them.


	3. Splitting Up

 

They only stopped in front of the plain brown door of the office. 

"Hey, Mick, do you wanna pick it again? Where did you learn that anyways?", Vince asked mockingly. 

"No, dumbass, it's already open ... and you know that I tend to forget my own keys", Mick explained, twisting the doorknob and just like he said, the door swung open without any trouble.

"You know what, I should probably pray to you instead of God", Jerry exclaimed.

Mick glanced at the younger one.

"That's so kinky."

Jerry blushed like crazy, ignoring the loud laughter from his band mates who all knew that he had a little crush on his idol. Even DJ and James seemed to guess something going on. 

"Let's check if anyone's here ...", James suggested, stepping inside, blinking into the darkness.

"I'd say it's empty", Jerry opted. "Is there any light?"

"I think I got it", Tony answered, flipping on the switch. 

"Well, now I am pretty sure it's abandoned", Jacoby agreed with his guitarist, looking around the trashed office. 

"Looks like your bedroom", Tobin joked, making the singer flip him off. 

"Creepy is what it looks like", Tommy mumbled, hoping that nobody could hear him and shifting a little closer to Nikki. DJ noticed immediately and chuckled. 

"Scared, T-Bone?"

"Hell no! I just got a weird feeling ...", Tommy defended himself. He'd never admit to the younger one that he was freaking out. 

"Aww, don't you worry, I'm here and I'm your personal bodyguard.You're safe with me." Nikki wrapped and arm around the shivering drummer. The younger one rolled his eyes, but didn't push the older one away, instead, he leaned against him a bit. 

- 

Jerry moved to the desk where he found a broken computer and a phone. He quickly picked it up, but sighed when he looked at the shattered screen. 

"Anything?", Mick asked hopefully. 

"Nope", Jerry sighed. 

"So what do we do now?", Tobin asked, as pale as a ghost with unhealthy rosy cheeks. Everyone turned towards Mick, seeing as he was the smartest one around. 

"There's nothing to help us here." He looked around one more time. "Let's head back outside."

 Nobody dared to argue with Mick Mars. He was a freaking rock legend after all. 

 -

As soon as they were back outside, they blinked in the sun. Tobin sunk back against Jerry immediately. 

"We should go back. Matthew's probably waiting", DJ said. 

"Who's scared now?", Tommy teased, smirking a little. 

"I am not scared! I'm just great!" His voice was shaking slightly, giving away his true thoughts. The others smiled knowingly, but DJ ignored that. 

"Fuck you!", he muttered quietly, but nobody heard it. 

"And what now?", Jacoby asked. 

"Let's check this shit out", Vince suggested. 

"Why?", Tobin asked, obviously unhappy to move again. 

"Because I'm curious about this place", Vince shot back. 

"You aren't the center of the world!", Nikki automatically snapped, even though he didn't really care. 

"I think it's better than nothing", Tony stated, siding with the whiney singer who grinned and patted his shoulder. 

"See, I'm not alone."

Nikki rolled his eyes, flinging his arms in the air. Tommy barely managed to doge the limbs, pouting a little. 

"Why do I bother? It doesn't matter anyways!", Nikki exclaimed, turning back to the drummer. "I'm sorry, T."

Tony and Vince cheered at their victory. 

"We could split up and see if we find anything to help us out", Jerry offered, hoping to give Tobin a break. 

"Yeah, but only two groups", Jacoby suggested, knowing Jerry's plan. 

"Alright. Who teams up with whom?", James asked. 

Mick answered immediately: "Jerry, Tobin, Nikki, Tommy and I in one. Vince, Jacoby, James, DJ and Tony in the other."

The group nodded in approval and Vince headed off with his group quickly, eager to check the warehouses out, after making the deal that they'd meet in front of the office back in one hour. 

"Where do we go?", Jerry asked. 

"Umm, this way ...", Tommy pointed in the other direction than Vince, not wanting to follow Vince's group. With his free hand he grabbed Nikki's who didn't even blink and let himself be lead. Jerry, Tobin and Mick looked at each other, but then shrugged, following the two while Mick helped to keep Tobin upright, letting Jerry relax a little. 

"You alive?", He asked the bassist who had closed his eyes and gone terribly limb.

"Nauseous", Tobin choked out.

Immediately Mick just stopped, making Jerry turn around as well. When he saw the bassist's green face, he called out to Tommy. 

"Why'd we stop?", the drummer complained, but shut his mouth quickly when he saw the youngest leaning against the wall. Mick tried to cool Tobin down by helping him remove his black shirt while the bassist leaned against his touch. Jerry helped Tobin to stay in his position while smiling slightly when the usually so shy bassist got touchy with someone he didn't know very well. 

"We could check if the warehouses are open. It could be cooler in there", Nikki offered. Mick nodded at him and with the help of Jerry, he lead him towards the nearest entrance while Nikki opened the door. Tommy switched on the lights and took a step back, stunned. 


	4. Unlocked Doesn't Mean Safe

The big warehouse was filled with different machines and stapled boxes, everything looking at least twenty years old. 

"This is creepy", Jerry mumbled, looking around in the flickering light. 

"Not very welcoming", Mick agreed. 

"Do you wanna know what's in the boxes?", Nikki asked, gesturing at the boxes. 

"What does it matter?", Tommy replied, hesitating to go in further. 

"You could check", Nikki grinned, pushing him into the room. Tommy stumbled back, shaking his head. 

"You wanted to know what's in there. You go check."

"No, you go first. You're quicker. You can run away again."

Tommy blinked, slightly confused. 

"Scared, Sixx?", Tommy teased.

"Not at all, but I think you deserve to get eaten and whatever else happens", Nikki explained, smirking. Tommy's eyes widened.

"W-what? E-eaten?"

"Yes, by the angry ghosts in here", Tobin grinned, enjoying the drummer's discomfort. 

"Haha, there's no ghost. Right, Mick?"

He turned towards the older man who stared at him, not able to believe that someone older than ten years actually asked him about ghosts. 

"Of course there isn't! Do you wanna ask questions about the monsters in your closet as well?"

Tommy stuck out his tongue to the others who glared at Mick for ruining their fun with the anxious drummer. 

Mick turned towards Jerry. 

"Do you see what I have to go through every single day?"

"I feel you", Jerry smiled, patting Mick's shoulder, before turning back to the others. 

"We should watch they don't kill themselves ..."

Mick sighed and nodded, smiling a little. 

"Yeah ... they will die one day of their bickering."

 

**Vince, DJ, James, Jacoby, Tony**

 

"Why don't we go inside one?", Vince asked, pointing at a warehouse. 

"Why should we?", Jacoby asked back. 

"Could you stop questioning me all the time?"

"No, we can't. You might become a full on diva otherwise", James chuckled, siding with Jacoby. 

"You are terrible!", Vince complained, walking towards the warehouse anyways and twisting the knob. Just like the office, this door was unlocked, so they all filed inside. 

"Wow, this is awesome!", DJ mumbled once James had found the light switch. 

"I wonder what it's for ...", Jacoby questioned, looking around and moving closer towards one of the machines. 

"Nothing. Not anymore", a voice behind them suddenly answered, making them all jump in fear. They spun around, gasping. There was a young girl, no older than thirteen years, with dark hair and cold grey eyes. She wore a big, black coat and leather boots that made her look like a young rock fan. They couldn't make out an expression on her face, she was simply staring at them. 

"Who the fuck are you?", DJ asked when he could trust his voice again. 

The girl shifted her gaze at him. 

"Kathy."

Her voice was as cold as her looks. 

"And what's a young girl like you doing here?", James asked on, crouching down a little to get on her eye level. He sounded like a young dad, talking to his child. 

"I believe the question should be what you are doing here", she answered, clearly not impressed. 

"Our bus broke down and we're looking for a phone or something to get us help", James explained, his voice still calm and soft. 

"I am not alone here", she started and everybody started to smile. They finally found someone. 

"But they won't help you", Kathy continued, wiping all their smiles of their faces. 

"Why not?", Jacoby asked, raising an eyebrow. 

"Because we don't like strangers", Kathy stated as if it was the most basic thing on earth. 

"You could get rid of us faster if you'd help us", DJ offered, starting to feel very uncomfortable. The young girl scared him. 

"I'm afraid that I can't let you go now."

With a short nod of Kathy, the group was surrounded by around ten men and women who all stared at them, dressed similar to Kathy, but they all had hoods pulled into their faces so you couldn't make out their faces. Everybody seemed to be adult, though, or at least adolescent, seeing as they were all taller than Kathy.

"The Master wants to see them. Find the others as well."

As soon as the words left her mouths, the group was chained up to each other, too quickly to even blink. 

"What the fuck are you doing? Let us fucking go!", Vince yelled angrily.

"That's no language to use in front of that little girl", the man standing in front of him snickered. Judging from his soft tone he couldn't be older than twenty. 

"And I'm afraid letting you go is still out of question."

"Asher, stop talking! You're annoying!", Kathy complained and walked out of the room, the group of people following her, pushing their prisoners along. The man who'd just spoken to Vince, Asher, snickered quietly and then lagged behind, mumbling something about looking for others to Kathy before disappearing in the darkness again. 

"What a jackass", Jacoby mumbled, earning a sad chuckle of Vince who looked incredibly pale. Sighing, the Papa Roach singer kicked the older one softly and made him look him in the eyes. 

"Hey, we'll be just fine."

"I doubt that."


	5. Meeting The Master

 

**Tommy, Nikki, Mick, Jerry, Tobin**

"Here is nothing to help us here. Can't we just go back?", Tobin asked, tired of walking around in the warehouse. 

"Sure. It's boring anyways", Nikki agreed. Mick lead them towards the door again, but then he just stopped, making all the others bump against him. 

"What's the matter?", Tommy asked, trying to push the older one out of his way. 

There was a dark silhouette in their way, staring down at them. 

"That's no way out. Not for you", the stranger explained. 

"What the fuck are you talking about?" Nikki was getting annoyed quickly.

"Wait, Nikki! What are you saying, mister? Could you help us find the way out then? Because we had some car trouble and hoped to find some old phone here ...", Mick explained calmly. 

"You aren't welcome here."

"Yeah, well, I don't fucking care if we disturb your teenage drinking parties, but can you help us out so we can leave?", Nikki snapped, ignoring Mick's comment from before and getting incredibly pissed. As subtle as possible, Tommy placed a hand on his forearm to keep him back, an old move he got used to while Nikki was high and getting in trouble almost every night. 

"You are coming with me."

"Why?", Jerry asked, looking the stranger over. He looked like a teenage gothic without make-up.

The man stepped forwards, grinning like crazy and pushing the hood of his leather coat back so they could see his fair skin and dark green eyes. 

"Because I told you to and you are lost, so you don't know any better, do you?"

"Well, before we follow you, we at least want to know your name", Mick demanded. 

"It's not important, is it? But it's Asher."

"That's a stupid name", Nikki whispered to Tommy, making the man, Asher, smile at him. 

"I know that you might not be familiar with it, but now that you know, will you follow me?"

"What do we do?", Jerry asked quietly, looking over to Mick who was staring ahead, no emotion readable in his eyes. 

"What choice do we have?", Tommy asked back, shrugging. 

"We could-", Tobin started, but Mick cut him off quickly: "He is our only chance."

Without further hesitation, they followed the stranger who never turned around to see if they were still behind him. His hands were jammed in his coat's pockets and he looked down to the ground the whole time, as if deep in thought about something. 

"Where are we going?", Tommy asked, looking around to try and keep every detail in mind in case he had to run back out. 

"To the master. Can you stop being annoying?"

When Asher looked at them, he was grinning wildly, it was kinda horrifying. 

"Oh my God, I knew this was a shitty plan ... we're so screwed!", Tobin whispered, walking closer to Mick, looking for comfort in the older one's apparently calm appearance. Without saying a word, Mick placed an arm around the youngest shoulders. 

"Don't give up so easily."

Jerry hurried up to walk next to his bassist and took Tobin's shaky hand, squeezing it tightly. Tobin didn't let go anymore and held onto the two men while Tommy and Nikki lagged behind a little, holding hands as well and pressed against each other. Although they wouldn't tell anybody, it was obvious that they were scared out of their minds just as badly. 

 -

After a few minutes they all arrived at a second gate, that was leading into the unknown. Asher pulled out a key for it and held it open as the five guys walked through, very hesitantly. They were outside now, walking over to another warehouse where the stranger knocked loudly, waiting for the door to swing open and then a young woman with the same clothes as Asher appeared to beckon them inside. 

In this one, they could only see a little bit, not being able to make out any detail, but they quickly saw that Vince, DJ, James, Tony and Jacoby were standing a bit further in the warehouse, looking back at them. Even in this darkness, they could see the small smiles on everybody's face, now that they weren't alone. 

"Oh my fucking God, you're alive!", Jacoby shouted. Only the fact that he felt the need to ask made Tobin shiver, which was immediately noticed by Mick and Jerry, who pulled him even closer. DJ noticed the movement and raised an eyebrow while James and Jacoby narrowed their eyes at the three. Nikki and Tommy let go of each other before the others would realize they were holding hands and looked the others over. They were handcuffed and chained to each other, but didn't look injured or unwell other than being scared shitless. 

"Why are you in handcuffs?", Nikki asked Vince, cheering in his head when his voice didn't give away his fears. 

"These psychos put them on!", Vince complained. This time, instead of rolling his eyes at the singers, Nikki went noticeably pale. 

 -

"Shut the fuck up!", a voice commanded. They all turned to look in the direction of a doorway where another woman stood, her hands behind her back and a grim look on her face, from what they could see underneath the hood. 

"The master will see you now. Follow me!"

Due to the lack of other options, the ten guys followed her through the door, all pressed to each other to calm themselves down. In this room, there were some candles lit on the floor and at the wall was a large seat, that looked like a small throne. On it was a man dressed in a white suit, his eyes covered by large sunglasses, and played with the rings on his fingers. 

"These are the strangers", the woman stated. 

"Very nice. You can go now. Eat a little bit."

The man snapped his fingers, but nothing happened. He grinned while walking over to the wall.

"You thought something would appear, right? Well, I am no magician ... I'll have to use the light switch."

As soon as the room lit up, everyone blinked into the light. Once their eyes had adjusted themselves, they all froze in shock. 


	6. Torture Chamber

 

Looking around they all saw the smeared blood on the walls, bloody handprints all over them. The floor was drenched in dark red. From the ceiling hung some hooks that were originally used to hang meat on. On a table close to the throne were different knives and other pointy and sharp things that obviously hurt badly. It looked like the set for a bad horror movie. 

"Do you like it? It's kinda my office ...", the master chuckled, enjoying the fear on their faces. 

"What the fucking fuck are you doing in here?!", Nikki screamed, his voice shaking slightly. Tommy held him back with one hand, not wanting him to end up on one of these hooks.

"Oh, don't worry, you'll see soon enough."

The master chuckled while he was walking over to them, to chain Nikki, Tommy, Mick, Jerry and Tobin to the others who couldn't even fight back. 

Then he walked around them and grinned when he saw Tommy and Nikki still pressing against each other. For a second he stopped in front of Tobin who looked already about to pass out so he let him be and walked over to the older ones. 

"You first."

He poked Tommy in the back and unchained him swiftly. 

"NO! I am first!", Nikki shouted, trying to break free. 

"Oh please, shut up! Your boyfriend doesn't want you to get hurt ..."

"He's not my -"

"Do I look as if I care about your relationship status? Just shut up!"

Tommy tried to break free from the harsh grip on his wrists, but the master twisted them painfully and Tommy couldn't do anything, but scream in pain. The master used this short period of missing attention to let go and rip his shirt in half. 

"Leave him alone!", Jerry shouted. He'd never been able to see anyone suffer, no matter why.

"Or what? What do you wanna do to me?", the master asked.

Jerry growled quietly and looked at Nikki who sunk his head low. He was right, there was nothing they could accomplish whilst being chained up to each other and too scared to think properly. 

Ignoring their protest, the master handcuffed Tommy again, forcing his hands up so that the chain would be pierced by the hook. He smiled at the tall man looking so helpless as he walked over to the wall, letting the hook raise up until Tommy's feet were just above the floor. 

"So ... what should I do to you?"

"Let us go!", Tobin screamed. The master just grinned, shaking his head. 

"Why should I?"

He walked over to Tommy, picking up a dirty knife and slowly moved it from Tommy's chest downwards to his waist, just above his jeans. The cut wasn't too deep, but it still bled. The drummer hissed in pain, suppressing another scream. 

 -

The master just stared at the cut for a second, until he stepped forwards again, placing both of his hands on Tommy's hips and held him close. 

"You know ... that wasn't bad, was it?"

He leaned forwards to lick the blood of Tommy's body who squirmed under the touch and tried to get away, only to be stopped by the pain in his shoulders. 

The master just smirked at him, stepping back again and looking over to the others. 

"That's just a small preview for you."

Nikki was looking to the ground, shaking badly. Next to him was Jerry, as pale as a ghost. Tobin, on Jerry's side, simply stared ahead in shock. Tony didn't know what to do and simply looked down. James was almost hyperventilating. DJ had grabbed James' hand at some point and clung to it tightly. Vince was too choked up to react to what he'd just witnessed. But Mick, at the end, just stared the master dead in the eyes, not a single emotion readable in his expression. 

"You know, old man, you are interesting."

"Hurt him and I'll kill you", Tommy hissed. The master smiled back at him. 

"Oh sure, hang on for a second."

The master laughed quietly at his own bad joke, then looked back at Mick. 

"Can you talk, grandpa?"

"You dirty bastard should be aware that I have seen worse than you and your pathetic crap. I can talk, I just didn't think it was necessary, seeing as you probably are too psycho to understand me anyways. Just a quick advice: get him down there and let us go. We won't tell anybody about your little hiding spot ... but you should know something: even if some of us are shocked now ... it will take a lot more to break us down."


	7. Taken Down To The Basement

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So there was a long car ride and I had time ...

The Master laughed at the older one and lifted his knife up to press it against Mick's cheek.  

"You know, I expected a little more wisdom and a little less drama." 

"Do I look like I care what you expected from me or from any of us? I'm not some child who will do as said!" 

"For someone with a knife pressed to his face you stay incredibly calm ...", the Master noticed, glancing at the others who were staring at them in shock, fear written clearly across their faces.

"For someone so crazy you are pretty stupid. I'm 65, I don't have a healthy lifestyle at all. My days are counting down quickly and honestly, I don't care anymore. I know I'm going to die soon, be it a knife, be it cancer, be it a fractured skull from a fall. Death doesn't freak me out anymore, you're too late for that." 

"What about the others? What about your friends?"

The guitarist looked over to the others. 

"Most troubling part, but honestly, will it matter if I die today or tomorrow? Sure. On that one day it matters a lot, but after a year, will it really be important?" 

For a second, the Master seemed not to find a quick answer. 

"I'm wiser than you thought, huh?" 

The Master pushed Mick away from him, away from the blade.

"You should shut your mouth!"

"Or you're gonna do what?" 

With no further hesitation the Master grabbed Mick's shoulder and unlocked his chains, only to press the guitarist against the cold wall. Mick tried to keep the Master's arms away from him, but his arms were too weak to help him. The Master smirked at the older man, before pushing him down onto the floor. 

"You won't stand up to me!"

A hit in the chest. 

"You won't speak up to me!"

Another one. 

"And you will never get out of here breathing!"

The Master finished with a punch in Mick's face, watching the guitarist's eyes roll back as he passed out cold.

-

Finally satisfied, the Master turned to the shaking mess that consisted of the other band members. 

"Apparently Mr skinny hanging here wasn't enough of a warning to you. So here's another." 

"Is he breathing?", James asked quietly, unable to stop himself.

The Master smirked, but kneeled down next to Mick for a second. 

"Yes. If that calms your nerves ..." 

Everybody breathed out in relief, making the Master chuckle. 

"You're so predictable."

Nikki growled in response, glancing over at Tommy.

"Oh, yeah ... you wanna come down again ... I don't give a shit. You're staying there." 

Before Tommy or Nikki or anybody at all could reply something, the Master ripped the door open and shouted some orders. Shortly after, 7 hooded men and 3 hooded women entered, looking around. One man stepped forwards, pulling back his hood to reveal his face. Nikki, Tommy, Tobin and Jerry recognised the teenager again immediately. Asher. 

"Master. You called." 

"Yes, boy, we need to teach these guys one or two lessons. Each one of you can pick one victim, take them down to the basement cells and well, have your fun with them. Make sure to pick up grandpa over there, too." 

Asher grinned and looked over to the others, especially Tobin catching his eyes.

"My brothers and sisters will be happy, Master, very happy." 

"It's a gift." 

"We're not some kind of gift to anyone!", Jacoby complained, trying to escape his handcuffs, but failing miserably. Asher and the Master barely glanced at him another time. 

"This one is quite loud and grandpa, too. I have to warn you."

Asher chuckled, walking over to him and pushing him back, so that everybody almost lost their balance. 

"Shut your fucking cake hole, mr punk." 

Jacoby was about respond something, when a woman with black hair and very heavy makeup came up to him. 

"I'll take this one. I like the hard cases." 

"Okay, Kelly, whatever you say ..." 

Now, the others also walked up to one band member and Asher grinned, picking Tobin for himself. 

"I'll take cutie pie here."

The young bassist tried to move back a little, but the teen stopped him with a firm grip on the upper arm. 

"You won't try to run, will you?"

Before Tobin could open his mouth, Jerry reached out for his shoulder again. 

"Leave him alone!"

"Sure, buttercup, sure ..."

The bassist only looked at Jerry. 

"I'm fine, Jerry, don't worry." 

"For now." 

"I'm not worse than you. Just take care of yourself for once."

"What are you trying to say?" 

Tobin sighed. 

"You always treat me like a toddler, I can take care of myself! I'm not 15!" 

"But ..."

"You two! I really enjoy your drama at the moment, but you need to come with me now, Tobin or I'm gonna slice your throat", Asher chuckled, starting to pull Tobin out of the room and down some old stairs. 

"Where are we going?"

"Basement. Cemetery. Whatever you want to call it. It'll be the last home you have."


	8. Talk To Me, Bitch!

**Mick**

"You aren't very talkative are you?", the young man with dark hair and bright green eyes asked, chuckling quietly when he glanced at the older chained to an iron chair. His long hair fell into his face, hiding any expression. Not that there was anything to see anyways, Mick was the best of the group at hiding his emotions. Years of training as he would always explain it.

"Just not talking to assholes." 

"Ugh, that's not very nice ..." 

Raising his eyebrow slightly, Mick glanced at the other who giggled quietly. He looked too young to do anything to him, but Mick knew he shouldn't expect any mercy. The Master himself had picked the man for him, saying he would be a joy to work with. Mick still didn't really know what they wanted to do, but he got a pretty clear picture very quickly when the man grabbed a nail and walked up to him. 

"You think you're a hero, don't you?", the stranger asked, not waiting for an answer before continuing: "But you aren't. You aren't Jesus Christ or anyone close to him. And I'm not Pilatus. So I don't give a fuck what you have to say about the world, I don't care what you think of me. I'm just Adrian, a young kid, but I will teach you what it means to suffer." 

"I know suffering." 

"You know heartbreak, you know depression, yeah, sure. But I will teach you what pain feels like. Real pain."

Before Mick could think of an answer or even open his mouth, Adrian rammed the dirty nail in the guitarist's hand, but Mick managed to suppress a scream. He wasn't going to go down for a single nail. 

"Not that easy to break", he hissed quietly.

"Oh, I know. I also know that this second nail isn't going to hurt more either. And the smaller nails on your head shouldn't become a problem. I'm just hoping that you feel closer to Jesus before I start my real stuff. This is an easy preparation." 

With that, he rammed another nail in Mick's other hand and showed him a crown of nails. Even though he was in immense pain already, Mick chuckled and looked at Adrian. 

"What a nice thought of you ... but I'm an atheist."

His torturer only nodded and packed out a bunch of knives in different forms and sizes. 

"So maybe you will enjoy those more ..."

"I don't care, but get my necklaces somewhere safe." 

Adrian took them off and carelessly threw them on the small table he had put his knives on as well. 

"You care about your necklaces more than your own life?" 

Mick shrugged, clearly not impressed with Adrian's question or his own decisions. He never really cared about himself and all of his friends knew that, but apparently once in a while somebody would be surprised that a rockstar didn't give a shit about his health. Especially one that already was over 60 years old and didn't die in 2016. Of course, Mick hadn't thought he would be tortured to death, but he couldn't say he was too surprised either. He never expected to die a natural death after all and being shot had crossed his mind more than once. It was clear that he wouldn't get any help here, that he wouldn't exit alive, so he made peace with that. The only thing he was sorry for was the thought of his younger friends dying the same way when they could have so much in front of them. Being a star was dangerous, and straying from the bus even more so. 

"You're strange."

"Says the one who tortures people who just wanted to make a phone call." 

No matter how much they hurt him, his sarcasm would only die with him. Not any time sooner. Mick could hold onto that. He would be just fine. Because as long as he was alive, he considered himself fine and when he died, then he didn't care anymore. 

"We need the fun."

"Having fun hurting people is a severe sign of psychopathy ... so I'd tell you to go to a mental hospital as soon as possible."

"Is that your way of saying we're all nuts?", Adrian asked with a small smile playing around his lips. Mick only nodded.

"Yeah, pretty much." 

"But you do know your tongue won't save you from this. You can't trick me, I'll just cut it off." 

"I take that as a you're scared I might convince you of something ..."

Mick knew he was taking it way too far, but he just didn't accept giving up. That would reveal his weakness and Mick would not let Adrian get that satisfaction. Not this day, not the next one. He was straight on the highway to hell, might as well ignore any speed limits and go for it. 

So when Adrian grabbed his tongue and started to cut through it, Mick ignored the pain, grinning insanely and watching the blood drip down on the stone floor, proving him that he was still alive, that he was still bleeding. 

_Hello, Mick. It's your sarcasm. Not dead yet, but why did you put me on mute?_

The guitarist laughed quietly at the voice in his head, as soon as Adrian let go of him again. 

"Why are you still smiling?"

Now it was Adrian who was freaked out by the happiness that radiated from Mick. The guitarist just thought he was dying a badass way. He didn't give a shit anymore. He could laugh at anything now and the nails in his skin lessened the pain in his mouth again. His brain slowly but surely switched off the feeling of pain again and Mick just didn't feel anything anymore. 

_He's pretty stupid to ask you a question after tearing your tongue out._

Laughing to himself, Mick glanced down at the blood one more time, before his mind couldn't handle the pain anymore and blacked out. 


	9. Aren't You A Sweet Little Girl

Meanwhile Jacoby felt like he was in a bad porn clip. In front of him stood a woman not much younger than him, with a relatively pretty face he had to admit, dressed in black leather, but revealing more skin that the outfit was covering. Then there was this bright red lipstick ... she looked more like a hooker than a real threat to the Chicago rock star.

"My face is up here." 

He smirked, slowly glancing up.

"The lipstick is making that quite clear, but also very hard to look at." 

She growled quietly, not that it would impress the singer. In fact, he was enjoying the attention so far. It helped him forget where he was and what his friends were probably going through right now, if he could tell by the screams he heard in the background. 

"I will kill you ... and if you want to joke around, then it will take a lot longer and be much more painful for you. 

There they were, the threats. 

"But you aren't doing anything yet ..."

Without hesitation, she kicked over the chair he was bound on, so that his head hit the floor hard enough to make the room spin for a second. Groaning quietly, he tried to move, but to no avail. Smirking down at him, she kneeled down in front of him, displaying a set of various strings and cables. 

"Give me one minute and you will have no fucking air to joke." 

Ignoring the pain, he smiled at her, giving her his most innocent look.

"That would make me die pretty soon, wouldn't it? Do you get off when we're all dead or why are you so much in a hurry?"

By now, he was frankly scared shitless, so he tried to play the game, distract her just for a few precious minutes to think of another plan, an escape plan, a plan to survive this hot hell and get his friends out of it. He didn't care about his own death that much, but he couldn't do that to his kids. His kids. He had to pull through as long as possible, if only for their sake. 

"Trust me, you will not die quickly. Suffer, yes, but where's the fun in killing you instantly. It's boring with nobody around ..."

Her smirk expanded to a full on psychotic grin when she felt him shiver underneath her touch, as she slowly wrapped the first cable around his neck, pulling it tight enough to be painful, but not cutting off his airways. Yet. Instead, she leaned down to him, letting him feel her breath against his neck. He squirmed a little bit, despite trying not to let anything on. She leaned back just the slightest bit in satisfaction of having reached her goal. 

"You're almost to pretty to suffer ..."

He turned his head slowly to get a better look at her, raising his eyebrow.

"Aren't you a sweet little girl ...""

She smirked again.

"It's a pity you're so dumb, you are a hot one."

This was a game he could join easily, imagining that they were in some club in Chicago and he had already downed a few shots. Honestly, his hurting head and the slight dizziness, both probably coming from a light concussion, had a similar effect on him. 

"Well, without that weird lipstick, I could say the same to you ..."

Apparently this was the reaction she had wanted, because her grin only expanded so much it had to hurt her cheek muscles, but Jacoby wasn't one to care about her at that moment, he was hoping to get her mind off the fucking cable he still had around his throat, threatening to kill him any second. 

"Your charm has no effect, oh, wait, what charm?"

"My charm is reserved for my wife."

She stared at him unbelievingly. 

"You have a wife? That poor woman ...."

"She always manages to smile when I look at her." 

Something changed in her eyes when she heard him talk, but it soon switched back to her coldblooded heart. 

"She must be an actress."

He chuckled dryly, lifting his hand slowly to softly touch her arm and ever so slightly push it closer towards himself to loosen the cable. Of course she noticed, but she didn't say anything only fought his slow pushing motion. Then, she leaned even closer, leaving just a centimeter between them. In any other situation, it would have turned him on, but the cold floor he was laying on prevented that. Apparently, she did have some comment still in mind, because she slowly started to open her mouth, but before she heard a piercing scream coming from a close cell, too loud and too dominant for her liking. 

She froze, glancing at the door. Jacoby heard it, too, and he was terrified when he recognized that voice. 

"Tobin ..." 

"Stupid boys, never able to keep quiet for a minute or two, are you?", she complained, pulling on the cable a little bit.

"What are you bastards doing to him?! You-"

With a fiercer pull, she cut him off completely, watching him struggle for air. Only when his lips started to turn a little bluish, she let go again, allowing him to gasp for breaths, sucking air into his lungs. 

"You know, I can do that for a long time. After a few times you will pass out. The second you open your eyes again, we continue."

He had lost all sense of fear or reason.

"Sounds fun." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to MotionlessTragedy for inspiring me to write the next chapter, although it is a little shorter ... sorry ...

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading and please, tell me what you think in the comments!  
> Hopefully see you soon ...
> 
> Jaz


End file.
